


Flower crowns

by Nekofan18



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekofan18/pseuds/Nekofan18
Summary: Kara introduces flower crowns to Aragog and Drako, and Aragog gets a bit more brave than he should have.They are still kiddies, they don't understand the dangers just yet.





	Flower crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Drako and Kara are aragog's best friends. for the sake of their story, Kara is Baraka's daughter. wont affect this story in particular, but roll with it if I write more.
> 
> they are speaking tarkatan. At least Drako, Kara, and Aragog are in the beginning. But with Mileena, Aragog and her speak English.
> 
> Kara and Drako weren't created by just me, as Daniell3C4st also helped me a lot to develop them.

"Drako, are you sure Kara told you to come here?" Aragog asked his bald friend Drako as they pursued into the woods. To Aragog, Drako was one of his first friends, and a friend that stuck with him. Aragog didn't realize that being related to Mileena made it really hard for him to get along with the average tarkatan. He didn't understand why, but to him it doesn't matter now that he has Drako with him. 

"Oh shut up Aragog. Are you scared of going out in the woods on your own?" Drako teased with a soft smirk on his face. "On my own yea. I mean I hardly ever go out of the camp in general cause mom tells me to not leave. Or if I do to stay within view of the camp." Aragog replied honestly. He was also taught to be very honest. A lot can be missed if one hides the reality. At least Mileena says.

"Well whatever the case, we have arrived as to where Kara told us to meet her. I guess she is a little late?" Drako commented as he sat down on the floor. Aragog did the same with a soft pout on his face. "I wanted to catch more lizards."

"Oh common they ain't that hard to catch. Watch." Drako eyed around in the crevices of roots forming to spot lizards in hiding, reaching in and pulling one out with ease. 

"How though! I've caught a few but they are so quick!"

"You've gotta be quicker than they are!"

Aragog attempts to catch a lizard only to slightly cut his hand in the process. "OW"

"Oh are you okay?" Drako asked as his eyebrows raised with worry. Aragog nods as he softly sucked his scratched finger. "It just stings."

They sigh as they waited patiently, Drako snacking on the lizard he caught aragog looking at his scratched finger. Nothing was heard, however Aragog felt something placed on his head. 

"Huh?" Aragog was taken aback as he felt the round thing being laid on his head. A giggle ripped through the air as Drako looked up to aragog, who then proceeded to laugh. "You're majesty." Drako teasingly said as he bowed. Aragog took off whatever it was on his head and looked at it. A.. flower crown?

Aragog looked at Kara who smiled, her hair shaved from the sides however long enough to form a bun. Kara was the second friend Aragog ever had, coming from Baraka who was a little overprotective. Kara sat down beside aragog, hands on her knees as she looked at him with curiosity. 

"Do you like it?" She asked wide eyed. Aragog chuckles softly a smile forming on his face as he nods. "Yea... this is really nice. When did you make this? Where did you get these flowers? It's hard to find them around here." 

"A little further down I found a bush with a variety of flowers on them. It didn't take me long to make this, only a couple of minutes." 

"Show us?" Drako asked as he set the dead lizard down, blood trailing down his teeth to his chin. Of course Aragog and Kara are used to it. It's just a normal thing to them after all. 

Kara nods, picking herself up from the floor with smile, helping aragog up with a bright smile, her heart racing at his touch. "Follow me. It's not that far."

They set off a little deeper into the woods, Aragog growing a bit more tense the further down they explore, at least that was the case until they finally arrived at the bushes with the flowers protruding out of them. Aragog and Drako look with awe and wonder. This was a beauty not known to them as much, and it surprised them like the first time they learned that Drako and Kara would develop their own blades soon. An awesome thought, however this was a reality now.

"You want me to show you how to make the crown right?" Kara asked as she climbed up a tree. 

"Yes please!" Aragog exclaimed. There was a few rips and cracks that aragog heard, not understanding why until Kara came down a bountiful amount of vines she found.

"It looks hard but it's very easy to make. You wanna make the base first then add the flowers you want." kara explained handing them their fair share of vines. And they sat down, following every move that Kara made. Drako found it easy to follow, but Aragog struggled. Compared to Drako and kara, Aragog's crown was too big to fit anyone of them. He tried to tweak it a couple of times only for it to fall apart easily. He groaned everytime he failed, Drako and Kara laughed but aragog didn't give up. After 3 times of failing to make it the right size, he just stuck with whatever size it came out as. Drako and Kara already made their own crowns, and aragog already had his, made by Kara. 

"Well you got the base set at least!" Drako encouraged Aragog.

"But it's too big for the rest of us." Kara said softly as she looked at the flowerless crown that Aragog held. 

"yea." Aragog said as he softly tugged it. "Im surprised that with a few vines it is so strong."

Kara smiled and blushed softly. "Oh, would you believe I figured it out myself?"

"Yes!" Aragog immediately replied. "You somehow figure things out right away. Here I am not figuring it out right away. But I'd rather be late than to never figure it out!"

Kara giggled softly. "Well now just pick the flowers and stick them in there. they will stay better the longer the stem."

Aragog looked behind him to see the bush completely empty of flowers. Aragog sighed. "Is there any more?"

"I know there are more down there... but father tells me not to travel that far down." Kara said softly as she leaned on her hand.

"Yea, mother says that no go zone." Drako added as he looked up at aragog who picked himself up, looking deeper into the woods.

"Well I have an idea as to who I want to give this crown to. I don't want to give them a flowerless crown." Aragog replied. 

"Aragog, if we have both been told that you shouldn't go in any further, I don't think you should go down more." Kara quickly said as her eyes widened.

"I'm already in an area I shouldn't be in Kara. Not like it would make a difference if I went in any further." Aragog said as he started to walk in the direction Kara pointed.

Drako opened his mouth as if to say something but was shocked to see how brave aragog was willing to do this that he just kept his mouth shut. Kara got up and started to follow Aragog but stopped soon enough, getting too scared to venture further in. "We will wait here!" 

He walked and walked but he had a hard time finding the flowers that Kara talked about. Were they in bushes? up in the trees? He didn't know but he was getting tired and should probably turn back... that was until he saw a huge myriad of flowers scattered around in perfect arrangement! Aragog smiled to see the array of choices he can pick. He heard a distinct language as well with a few feathers sticking out of a blue man? He didn't know who he was, but aragog spotted a few flowers that were dying in the corner. they were purple, a few were still alive but it wasn't being treated at all that it would die at some point. Aragog stayed low, not wanting to draw attention and spotted 4 of these purple flowers with a yellow center. He picked a few and placed them on his crown, snooping around to find more. A few white flowers that he found and put them in between the purple flowers, and finally red ones, putting them in between each of the flower. The color choice made him happy, and was satisfied, that was until he saw a big pink flower in the center of this basin of flowers. He wanted it, but risked getting seen by these people, who seemed to be tending for the plants. He snuck by, step by step, trying to stay silent and would not move when he saw the men turn around to face each other in conversation. He noticed the blue man's eyes were also glowing blue, a golden armor? it looked like it. he didn't know any better. He reached for the pink flower, and completely froze when he heard a man yell. Maybe if he doesn't move he wont be seen? 

the yelling continued as the man started to stomp towards Aragog's direction... but continued moving past aragog until he got to another man. It seemed like he was scolding him. Aragog let out a silent sigh of relief as he picked the flower and snuck out. He got too scared by that to continue snooping around that place. He also didn't feel safe. 

Once out he headed back to Drako and Kara, placing the large pink flower in what he deemed to be the front of the crown. what didn't make him happy was the scare he went through and all the walking he would do to get back. tho he smiled when he saw Kara and Drako once again, feeling a sense of relief. though he pouted when he saw them eating lizards once again. 

"Please tell me you saved me some!" Aragog exclaimed as he approached them.

"Only one." Drako replied.

kara handed him the only one that they saved for him and caught sight of all the big flowers on the crown. 

"they are massive! Compared to ours they are trees! Where did you find them?"

"There was a bunch of them down there you pointed at!"

"But they were the same as these that we found on this bush! Where did you go?"

At this point aragog was confused but shook it off.

"I dunno. Can we get back now, I want to give this crown to mom."

"Ah so that's who it's for! Dammit now I owe Kara 50 Lizards."

"HA!"

* * *

Mileena was looking in the mirror, down to her teeth and to her eyes. she sighed softly as she remembered the golden array that she used to wear when she was Kahn. It felt like she lost everything, until Aragog was introduced to her life. She felt more enticed to continue fighting for her adopted son. she loved him. and wanted the best for him. though she was scared for him as well. she grasped her arm as she grit her teeth, closing her eyes tight as she took a deep breath. She stayed still for a bit until she opened her eyes and saw the crown on her head... with flowers? She turned to see who gave it to her and was surprised to see aragog.

"I just wanted to give you this mom." Aragog said with a shrug. 

Mileena looked back into the mirror, eyes widening as she recognized the purple flowers. They were hers. And she loved those flowers dearly. She thought she would never see the likes of them anymore but somehow Aragog brought them back to her life. the pink flower large and in front, with the white flowers complementing the other flowers. She was speechless and moved, she didn't know what to say to such a gesture. 

Aragog thought she was mad, so he thought he would turn around and leave. but as he started to turn, he felt Mileena's arms wrap around him, hugging him tight. Aragog smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around Mileena, happy that she loved it! He didn't need words to be told that she loved it, the embrace itself was enought to let him now. 

"I love you mom." Aragog said aloud to her.

Mileena's hug tightened even more, she was holding back tears. She was so happy a part of her returned to her, and that it was the one son she loved and cared for that brought it to her. Yes she knew this meant that he left camp grounds and ventured deep into an area that could have gotten him killed. But he made it back to her in one piece. and she still loved him. She had everything she needed right here.

"I love you too.... son..."


End file.
